Ghosts
by Secret Fall
Summary: What happens to two people at their lowest points in life? Him with his ghosts and her with her struggles. AU Loki/Darcy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I told myself that I was going to start a fanfic before the Avengers comes out and I did and I'm so proud of myself. This is my first fanfic, I hope I did ok. Sorry if there are some spelling errors that's all me I don't have a beta yet so! Working on the next chapter and another fanfic in the works!

Disclaimer: If I owned Thor I would so own Marvel and Kat Dennings would be in The Avengers, but she is not so I cry myself to sleep and read Loki/Darcy fanfics to help with the depression. LET'S TALK ABOUT MERRDER! YAYYYYY!

Ghosts

Darcy ever so slightly opened her eyes to adjust to the morning light. "Fuck" she whispered. The pounding of her head caused her to curl in on herself, wincing at every shot of pain convulsing through her head. (A hang-over, that's some bull-shit. Motherfucking Darcy Lewis does not get hang-overs! Pssh, it's not like I'm an alcoholic, maybe I have potential of being an alcoholic, but there's a difference between potential and official.) She frowned. (That's right I tried to drink away my problems. What a great plan, dragging Jane out clubbing, getting some weird-ass mother fucker with a porn star mustache to buy our drinks.) It's slowly began to come back to her. She was broke, unemployed, student loans to be paid, and about to be evicted from her apartment. (Maybe I am an alcoholic! Hmm…?)

(Wait! What?) She thought. (This is not my bed, its way to comfortable to be my bed!) Slowly she peered through her mascara clumped eyelashes. A man sat hunched over the edge of the bed. Darcy began to internally panic. (Holy shit, did I just have a one-night-stand with...?) The man did not move at all from where he sat. In the way he was hunched over himself hands clutching the back of his neck, something was disturbing about him. To Darcy it felt like hours before the man finally made a move, her heart jumped when he did. She forced herself to stay still as humanly possible.

He felt numb, stiff. He hoped the woman would wake soon; he felt sick and disturbed knowing she was there, absolute regret. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed the skin under his eyes and smoothed out his raven hair. He looked over at his night stand, at the hollow imagery of the family portrait. He grabbed the picture frame and placed it on its face. He didn't want them to see him...not like this.

Darcy watched as the man moved some thing around on the night stand. She couldn't see what it was; the 'damn' pillow was in the way. As soon as his hand left the object he turned to look at her. (Holy shit he sees me.) Her eyes grew wide. The man was gorgeous, (fucking awesome jaw line, thin lips, and the most amazing green eyes; they were thoughtful, sad, almost lost.)

The man looked upset almost mad. He got up from his place on the bed, grabbed his boxers and quickly walked out of the room. Darcy could hear some things being moving around, and the faint rustling of paper. She sat up in the bed and quickly tried to figure a way out. Before she could figure out that the window was not the best option (probably on the 20th floor of a huge-ass expensive as shit pint house, probably would not be a fun seen seeing a butt naked woman face down on the rich people sidewalk.* _Classic case of girl on the ground*_), the man walked back in to the room with something in his hand. "You never told me what your price was so hears $3,000 that should be enough." He tossed a wad of cash to Darcy. (HOLY-FUCK-BALLS!) Surprisingly she caught it. "You should leave soon, I'm meeting a friend for breakfast" he glanced over to the digital clock on the night stand "damn I'm late! Shit she's going to call!" He franticly moved about the room gathering his clothes.

Darcy watched him with shock and death eyes (hooker?) just as fowl profanity riddled words built up on Darcy's lips a phone went off. "Damn!" the man grabbed his phone off the floor and spotted Darcy's black dress, quickly grabbed it and through it to Darcy "you really need to go!" He answered the phone and dashed towards the bathroom.

Darcy was boiling with anger, she was speechless. She looked at the wad of cash in her hand "$3,000…hooker? Who the fuck does he think he is?" (I mean there's nothing wrong with being a hooker, pssh, I mean $3,000 huh…but it's sheer as hell not my first career choice) Darcy stared even harder at the money "no!" she dropped it on to the sheets and quickly moved off the bed. She slipped in to her black dress from the previous night, popped on her high heels and grabbed her bag. The sound of running water came about from the bathroom. She quickly made her way to the front door but stopped, she turned around and walked wright back in to the bedroom, "I really need this money, it's just this one time it's not like I'm gone a start working on the streets, wright?" she took a deep breath "Ok, think about it first… pride or money" she chewed on her bottom lip. "Well I already hate myself so..." Darcy grabbed the cash and stuffed it into her bag, and hurried out of the apartment.

As Darcy rode the elevator down and stepped out into the loud morning streets of New York, she thought of the man that rocked her lady parts and who dropped her self-esteem down quite a few bars. She couldn't stop thinking about his eye; green, gorgeous, and lost "I regret nothing!"

I HAVE NOTHIN AGENST HOOKERS! Oops I left the caps lock on sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'M SO SORRY JFLKDSJGLKFDJGJ! AVENGERS WAS AMAZING HKJFDHGKJ!

Ghosts

Sif sat at a dining table in her fevered restraint in New York, back straight. Black hair draped over her shoulders complementing her strong jaw and graceful features. She watched through the tall windows as new light came in, watching New Yorkers go about their day. She looked at all the different face, but none were familiar (people really did look different her, truly a melting pot of characters) Sif loved New York more than any city in America it had more history than most places in the U.S. Reminded her of London, it had already been a day prior to landed back in the U.S. and she already missed her childhood home. She shook the thought and pulled out her phone to check the time (8:10) she frowned (perhaps traffic was bad) she decided to wait.

Five minutes later

"would you like to order now?" Huffed a lanky waiter. "Oh, I'm waiting on a friend he should arrive soon" he forced a smile and left to check on another table. "How lovely" she whispered sarcastically. It always bothered her deeply when she called Loki a friend, they were dating, and they had been for two years. Being friends all their lives, gave the word boyfriend a childish tone, and calling him her lover was far from the truth. Yes they had a sex life, but lovers had passion. In a way she felt guilty for having slept with him, in other ways she felt guilt for not loving him and all is faults.

Sif finally decided to call. When the tone kept ringing a sense of dread came over her until a sarcastic greeting came through. (Good god!) She finally let out her held breath

"Are you ok-…are you sure?"

"I'll see you soon then…I love you, ok!" He hung up.

Sif could feel a hunger in her heart that tore through every barrier of self-preservation left. She never realized how much she had truly given up.

Loki walked in, greeted Sif, and gave her a short kiss "how was your time in England?" He guided her back to her seat "it was good but boring, lots of paper work" she said as she sat back down, him as well "but it was nice to feel the chill of London once more" she gave a smirk "How's my mother?" He asked.

"She's very well." she said with a weak smile

"…my father?" Loki said in a calm voce.

Sif fidgeting with the case of her phone "he is well"

"His health?" She gave him a long look "She didn't want to call did she?"

"Loki, I understand things are difficult for every one especially you. She didn't want you to worry!" He stared between them.

"it was only a mild heart attack"

"It's typical of them!" He spat.

Loki tried to stay in contact with his parents in as much as possible but ever since his father's first heart attack his mother had become distant from much of the family. The waiter came by again and received their orders, but soon the table grew silent.

"You were a bit late this morning, you look tired" she asked

"Tony dragged me out for a drink last night"

"Why'll you were on your medication?" "I didn't take my medication." She calmed and looked him over "you should not be drinking, and for gods sakes you shouldn't be drinking with Tony! He's so reckless….childish!

With a stiff tone he reclined back in his chair "did you see my brother" Sif grabbed her water, staring coolly at its contents "Around the office…like I said there was lots of paper work to be done. I working day and night on the business plan with your father, and the only time I got to rest was on the flight back." "Sif." She finally looked back at him with a pang of guilt in her chest. He gave her a long look a throaty chuckle, she clenched her jaw and her tone grew loud "Stop it!" This caught the attention of a couple at a nearby table. She felt embarrassed, but her patience was long gone. "You need to stop! All of it, you're being childish" He brought his hand to rest on his chin and glared at her resentment so visible "Yes, I did! And for one I was happy" Sif said with much pride in her voce "I love Thor" she stated "Then go fuck yourself" his words silences the room. Sif sat there stunned "you know I'm not to innocent myself.1 I had a call girl last night and she was worth every penny!"

"Sir and uh ma'am I'm going to have to ask both of you to leave your disturbing people" a waiter said trying to calm the situation down.

"this is none of your concern" he said pushing out of his chair "that's enough!" Sif screamed.

"We will leave" she stared him down.

"Fine" Loki hissed. Loki smoothed out his suit, paid the bill, and followed Sif out of the restraint. When they interred into the street Sif caught Loki by his blazer "Loki wait!" She forced him to look at her. "I wasn't in London for your brother!" He looked at her "then why?" He asked. She was silent for moment "Your father wrote his will…. he's dyeing." Loki's shoulders slumped and his lips parted as if to deny it all, but there wasn't a single lie he could tell to himself "He felt you would not be able to handle the reality of the situation." Loki was still silent. "He misses you! And he's sorry…. for not being there." "That's a lie" he whispered moved in closer causing Sif to take a step back "but you would be the one to know, wouldn't you" her eyes fell to his chest regretful of her words. She gently grabbed his hands and pulled the ends of his suit sleeves up. "I in all honesty I thought I could have done more." She said softly ran her fingers over the scaring on his wrists "I'm sorry" she clenched her eyes shut and walked away. Sif knew she could do little more for a promise she made to an old friend.


End file.
